<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Надежда живёт неугасимо by Uko, Wendimoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343879">Надежда живёт неугасимо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uko/pseuds/Uko'>Uko</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendimoor/pseuds/Wendimoor'>Wendimoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt!Spock, Illnesses, M/M, POV Outsider, Sick!Spock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uko/pseuds/Uko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendimoor/pseuds/Wendimoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они сошли со звезд. Но однажды, возможно, они к ним возвратятся. Оставив ветхую лачугу, стоящую на обрыве утеса, служившую им домом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Надежда живёт неугасимо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758821">Hope Springs Eternal</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanBaines/pseuds/RowanBaines">RowanBaines</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Они сошли со звёзд.</p><p>     Они заселились в домик у отвесной скалы. Обычная деревянная лачуга с протекающей крышей и ветхой верандой. Эти двое живут там потихоньку, человек и вулканец, один освещен золотым сиянием, второй бледный, выглядящий, как будто поцелован лунным серебром, даже при свете дня.</p><p>     Поговаривают, вулканец болен. Иногда его не видно днями, а порой и неделями, и тогда доктор-землянин прибывает на одном из редких кораблей снабжения, останавливающихся на этой одинокой маленькой планетке. Двое людей прогуливаются по холмам вместе, гость иногда ворчит, но чаще держит второго человека за плечо или поглаживает по руке в знак поддержки. Затем, когда доктор покидает их, снова остаются только человек и вулканец, прогуливающиеся по холмам или в сторону утеса, рука об руку.</p><p>     Ночью их можно увидеть вместе созерцающими звезды. Выражение лица человека переполнено тоской, а вулканец хмурится. Он неизменно переводит взгляд на человека, и возможно, именно болезнь заставляет его глаза наполняться такой болью.</p><p>     Или, может быть, это что-то еще. Что-то темное и гнетущее набегает тенью на его бледный и изможденный вид.</p><p>     Однажды ночью вулканец идет к краю  утеса один. Он топчется, нависая над  самым обрывом, как скорбный призрак в туманном мареве. Когда прибегает человек и видит его, балансирующего у края, то кричит и плачет, падая на землю, словно смертельно раненный.</p><p>     После этого вулканец не подходит к обрыву один.</p><p>     Человек проводит много времени, ухаживая за домом или за садом. Он работает без рубашки, и его кожа блестит от пота на дневном солнце. Иногда вулканец помогает ему в саду, но чаще отдыхает в мягком шезлонге, который человек вытаскивает во двор в хорошую погоду. </p><p>     Независимо от того насколько тепло, вулканец всегда укутывается в толстые одеяла, украдкой наблюдая за красивым человеком из-под полуприкрытых век.</p><p>     Пара совершает частые походы к сердцу острова, где находятся лечебные озёра. Возможно, наши голубые воды даже благосклоннее к вулканцу, чем к нам, потому что тени под его глазами медленно исчезают с течением времени.  </p><p>     И время идёт...</p><p>     В последние дни вулканец тоже стал тоскливо вглядывается в ночное небо.</p><p>     Они сошли со звезд. Но однажды, возможно, они к ним возвратятся. Оставив ветхую лачугу, стоящую на обрыве утеса, служившую им домом.</p><p>     Я надеюсь на это. Они слишком велики для этого маленького места.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если работа понравилась, обязательно поблагодарите автора оригинала. Спасибо!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>